Upcoming Content
On Berezaa's Twitter accounts, Twitch Streams, the Vesteria Discord and on the Vesteria Forums, he maps out his plans for Vesteria, including upcoming content. In Development Features currently in active development. Upcoming Locations *'The' Badlands: The Badlands is to be a very hostile location or conglomerate of locations. Berezaa has confirmed that the Badlands will take up a large part of Vesteria. He has also said that it will contain traps, violent enemies, and harsh gameplay changes. **Berezaa has planned the Satchel for the Badlands, a smaller inventory which you can only bring in to the Badlands. If you die, everything in your Satchel drops for everyone else in the server to collect. **Like the interior of the Colosseum, universal PvP is enabled, however it is for every part of the map. *'The Whispering Dunes': The first map in Vesteria to take place in a sandy desert. It will be for players at Level 30 and above, and the level cap will increase to 50 when this location is released to the public. *'The Gauntlet': An area connecting Port Fiddleio and Upcoming Items * Experience Essence: The holder slams a potion onto the ground and causes an explosion. Anyone caught in the explosion will receive a slight EXP boost for 1 hour. Effects do not stack if another Experience Essence is used the 1 hour duration will reset. * These items were added to the game (as known from the Testing Server) but their stats are currently unknown: ** Tree Branch Staff * Tier 2 weapons bought in the Colosseum, including Sun Staff Books Books are a mechanic currently in development as shared by berezaa. They were first hinted on the 24th of January (Vesterian Encyclopedia) and fully confirmed on the 7th of March. Books will hold different contents, such as stories, legends, facts, and much more. A lore contest was hosted on the Vesteria Forums, where user-submitted lore would be added into the game. Abilities * ? Equipment * ? Monsters * A giant crab boss * The mob Scarab, a massive enemy found in the Whispering Dunes. Drawing Board These features have been proposed, but not yet in active development. Upcoming Scrolls * Calamity Scrolls were unceremoniously announced on February 17, 2019, in the Vesteria game by Berezaa. This scroll is a bit of a wild card: not only does it increase a weapon's base attack when it is successfully applied onto an item, but it will also apply a trait that either adds or subtracts stat points from the player. These scrolls will also be able to change your values of speed, jump, MP and HP. Since it's been so long since this Scroll's announcement, it may no longer be added. Cross-Server Communication This feature will include * (N) Teleportation to friends and guild members across servers (friends or guild members will appear on a large map consisting of all smaller maps in the game and players can choose to teleport to them at a moment's notice). Premium Items *'Name Carver': Permanently inscribes your name onto an item. Not even a Reset Scroll can remove the inscription. *'Loot Essence': Similar to the Experience Essence, but anyone caught in its explosion will experience a loot drop increase. Apartment/Dorms A feature centering around apartments is set to be developed. Apartments can be found in the Faction bases and Nilgarf. Players can invite others to their apartments or start their own apartment. Furniture is also set to be added for people to decorate their living space. Category:Others